


深不见底的地底秘密

by SAKUN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKUN/pseuds/SAKUN
Summary: 几年前开的一个小短车……其实也不是很H





	深不见底的地底秘密

**Author's Note:**

> #米英非国设#  
> #学生米×教师英#  
> #R18囚禁捆绑play？！#  
> #开头引用了“该死的异端和巧克力”的歌词←脑洞来源#

-0-  
——这是一个秘密哦。  
——我们邻班的老师，和同一年级的A同学，做了禁忌的事情，违背道德的事情。  
——流言蜚语，传遍了大街小巷。  
——据说在地下，深不见底，铁锁链子连接着彼此，真是好奇怪的秘密。

-1-  
“老师。”  
金发的大男孩微笑着走近。  
“我爱你。”

-2-  
黑暗。沉闷。逼仄。  
亚瑟·柯克兰觉得自己像一艘触礁的小船，席卷而来的大浪将他高高卷起又狠狠抛下，海水从身上大大小小的洞中涌进来，他沉溺在一片令人窒息的黑色的海中。  
身后的撞击还没停止，19岁的男孩将头靠在他肩上，几缕金发随着他身体摆动的幅度扫过他圆润的肩膀，带来一丝瘙痒感。但这小小的痒意相比起身体里快到临界点的快感来说，根本不算些什么。  
男孩环在他腰上的手又紧了紧，手指顺着他的腰身向下爬去，在他大腿根部不轻不重地画着圈。白皙紧致的大腿上此刻布满了干了的和没干的白浊液体，在日夜不分的性/爱中亚瑟已经对他的欲望了如指掌，这暗示意味明显的小动作使得他小小地倒吸了一口气，身子瞬间紧绷。  
“哦——”男孩呻吟了一声，不满地啃咬着亚瑟的肩胛骨，但那片皮肤已经没有了完好的地方，全被深色浅色的吻痕覆盖着。有些刺痛又有些痒的奇怪感觉刺激着亚瑟摇摇欲坠的神经。  
“老师，你是故意的吗？”  
他想摆出老师的模样，严厉地开口怒斥他，但却连他的名字都叫不完整，一声“Alf”到最后化成了抑制不住的绵长呻吟。  
阿尔弗雷德依旧吻着他的肩膀，将头埋在他的颈窝贪婪地嗅着。抽插的速度突然变快，一阵更甚的快感像浪一样将亚瑟掀翻，他不自觉地抓住了一边的铁栏杆，半个身体无力地倚靠在上面。  
肉体拍打的声音、金属撞击的声音、急促的喘息声和微微泄漏出的呻吟声填满了整个空间，束缚着亚瑟的双手的铁链被拽得哗哗作响。就在他迎来高潮，颤抖着射出的同时，阿尔弗雷德迅速地将双指伸入亚瑟口中，逗弄着他的舌头。  
他尖尖的牙齿磕在了他的手上，阿尔弗雷德吃痛地抽出手指。看着指尖淫靡的银丝，他沉下一双蓝眸，平时洋溢着青春活力的少年嗓音在此时喑哑得吓人。  
他面前的人睁着一双迷蒙的绿眸，傻傻地冲着他看，因为太过刺激的快感而产生的生理泪水在脸上留下一道泪痕。因为刚才的剧烈运动，亚瑟身上出了一层薄汗，金色的发丝粘在额前，阿尔弗雷德轻轻地帮他拨开，一个温柔的吻落在他额头。  
“你怎么能这么色情呢，老师。你这样，我都不想放你走了啊。”

-3-  
他们在亲吻。  
阿尔弗雷德蛮横地将亚瑟抵在墙上，他的舌霸道地撬开他的牙关，舔舐着每一颗细小的牙齿。将所有的牙齿一一扫过后，它找到隐藏其中的舌头，便不停地逗弄着它。两条舌缠绕在一起，贪婪的嘴唇吞下了一切淫靡的声音。  
亚瑟的吻技很好，在刚被攻下城池时短暂的呆愣了一下后，他马上反客为主，带有挑逗意味地伸出舌头，舌尖故意躲开对方的舌，轻轻地舔过阿尔弗雷德的唇边。他的舌头描绘着他美好的唇形，一遍遍用自己的唇轻蹭着他的唇瓣，但就是不深入——这让阿尔弗雷德不耐地捧住了他的脸颊，试图吻住两片调皮的唇。  
“亚蒂，亚蒂……”  
他炙热的吐息喷在他的上唇，两人的额头相处，阿尔弗雷德的唇离亚瑟的唇只有不到一厘米的距离，他一说话就能吻到他。他摩挲着他的脸颊，让一缕沙金色的头发缠绕在自己的手指头上。  
阿尔弗雷德的声音越来越小，最后消失在两人相触的唇间。他的吻算不上温柔，带着浓浓的侵略意味。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着亚瑟的嘴角流下，虽然觉得这是非常羞耻的事情，但理智始终无法与身体本能相抵抗，亚瑟只能放任自己沉沦在阿尔弗雷德的气味中，拼尽全力地去回吻他。  
一个湿长的吻结束后，两人稍稍分开，都在略显急促地喘气。亚瑟想用手背擦一下嘴角的痕迹，但一拉动手就感觉到了来自铁链的束缚，他只能作罢，改为用舌色/情地舔去了嘴角的液体。  
“哈……真不明白……19岁的小鬼……吻技倒还不错。”  
“因为一直都在想着和亚蒂做这种事。”  
阿尔弗雷德用拇指抚过亚瑟的唇，稍一用力就将拇指探了进去。他的眼睛里酝酿着情欲。  
“别叫我‘亚蒂’，小鬼。我可是你的老师。”  
“哦？比较喜欢被这样称呼着做爱吗？真是色情啊，老师。”阿尔弗雷德带有魔力的手指在他胸前游走，一边勾起了纯真的微笑。亚瑟凶狠地皱起眉毛，扭动身体想躲开正煽风点火的手，束缚着双手的铁链被扯得哗哗作响：“话说回来快将我的手解开啊笨蛋……唔。”  
阿尔弗雷德逗弄着胸前的红点，轻巧地拧着它，成功地让“身经百战”的男人轻呼出声。他似乎为自己的成果得意，咧开嘴笑了一下：“不行呀，老师会逃掉的。相比起那个，现在的事情更为紧要吧？”他故意用坚硬的性/器蹭着对方的大腿。  
亚瑟咬了咬牙，屈起另一边的膝盖顶向阿尔弗雷德的腰，没办法用手，他只能用膝盖代替手推拒着对方——为了不意外伤到他他还特意放轻了动作——说真的亚瑟讨厌极了这样的自己：“你也该休息一下了琼斯，精尽人亡对我们来说都不是好事。”  
“谁让老师你总这样诱惑我呢？”他巧妙地将过错都推到他身上，“叫我阿尔弗。”  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”  
“……真是不乖呢。”他叹了口气，手指移动到身后那承受过他的小穴，“算了，留到待会再喊吧。”

-4-  
在这暗无天日的地方，亚瑟感觉不到时间的流逝。自从他被阿尔弗雷德带来了这儿，就是不停地互相挑逗和做爱。他进入他的身体，享受着两人亲密无间的契合，喘息和呻吟日夜不停地回响。说真的，他很担心哪天他们俩都会一起死在这销魂的快感中。  
但是阿尔弗雷德没有这样的顾虑，19岁的男孩子精力旺盛得可怕。当亚瑟颤抖着将精/液喷射在他的小腹上时，他还闷声不停地冲刺着。  
“够、够了……啊……”他将头埋在他的颈窝处，身子不停地痉挛着，只觉得自己在情欲的海中浮沉。阿尔弗雷德禁锢着他的腰，将他托起又很快坠下，后/庭与性/器的快速摩擦让两人都从喉间挤出了一声满足的呻吟。这个姿势让他进入得更深，亚瑟不自觉地夹紧双腿，伏在他胸口像只小猫一样呜咽。  
指甲无力地划过阿尔弗雷德的后背，留下一道浅浅的白痕，他一面祈祷着这榨干自己的性爱快些结束，一面又希望一直这样被贯穿着。紧紧拥着他的人闷哼了一声，感受到体内的东西不再凶猛地移动，亚瑟才呼出那口憋了很久的气，彻底放松下来。白液顺着两人契合的地方留下来。  
“我说啊……也差不多……够了吧。”  
他调动起全身的力量，从阿尔弗雷德身上翻下去，他疲软的性/器从他股间滑下，亚瑟极力忍住全身的肌肉带给他的酸疼感，瘫倒在墙边。手腕被铁环摩擦得破了皮，又因为有汗渗进去，此时正让人不适地疼着。不过多亏了这点疼，让亚瑟堪堪保持住了清醒。  
阿尔弗雷德凑过来，与他另一只自由的手十指相扣，亚瑟闭上眼享受这片刻的宁静，听着他磁性的嗓音在他耳边萦绕：“真想就这样和老师做到世界毁灭啊。”  
“想一直贯穿着老师的身体，听老师色情的呻吟，看老师淫/荡的表情。”  
“就算老师不愿意，我也一定要……”  
他翻身过来，像小孩子一样轻啄着亚瑟的脸颊，不带任何情欲的亲吻，蜻蜓点水般地触着他。阿尔弗雷德的声音越来越喑哑，最后的话语模糊得几乎听不清。  
一只强壮的胳臂伸到他背后，阿尔弗雷德突然紧紧地抱着他，似乎想将亚瑟整个人揉进体内。他听着他急促的仿若鼓点的心跳声。  
“对不起，老师……”  
“我爱你……我爱你啊……”  
灼热的眼泪熨烫着他的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德的动作牵扯到他手腕上的伤，但亚瑟却没有去注意那些。他轻叹一声，回拥住他。  
“笨蛋。”他在他耳边悄悄地说，“这是一个秘密。”  
“我也……爱着你啊，阿尔弗。”

END


End file.
